Milkshake
by Nata-chan
Summary: “You look... thirsty” she said huskily, green eyes sparkling. “Believe me,” he whispered, licking his lips, “I am...” AU ItaSaku


**Milkshake**

I never owned anything… nor Naruto for that matter…nor the lyrics… T.T

**Summary**: "You look… _thirsty_" she said huskily, green eyes sparkling. "Believe me," he whispered, licking his lips, "I am..." AU ItaSaku

**ItaSaku**… Because it's damn dirty! XDD Wehooo!

**Warnings**: You better be 13+… They will be going "honky-ponky" later on!

If I get enough reviews, I might do a sequel!

Shimitsuite'ru--- It's dying on you+++++++++

* * *

_My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,  
And they're like  
It's better than yours,  
Damn right it's better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
But I have to charge…  
_

"Haruno! We have customers waiting at table sixteen!" A loud voice sounded over the crowd, gathered at the place. Fancy, you could call it. It was a bar that served as café in the daytime. A huge bar and stools stood from one end of the room to the other. The huge panorama windows gave a full view of the busy streets outside. The bar was called "Milkshake." Why, you ask? Because, this place was known for two reasons. 1) Their milkshakes was the best in Konoha City and 2) … The waitresses here would make any man want to

"Milk the cow…"

"Coming, coming!"

A woman with bubblegum pink hair rushed from the kitchen behind the bar to the table marked with the sign "16". She was dressed in the same clothing as the other ladies in here. A blue school-girl-like skirt that reached her mid-thigh, black high-heeled stilettos and a white button-up t-shirt. Around her narrow waist, a notepad clung to her belt along with several colourful pens and hair pins.

She was the newest of the bar crew. A young university student, named Sakura, whom had run out of money and needed a job. Her best friend knew the owner and had convinced him that this girl could take the pressure.

So it had to come, that the girl with the pink hair and the shinning green eyes, got a job on "Milkshake."

"What can I do for you, gentlemen?" She smiled wide at the newcomers and fixed her, damn, _short_ skirt.

_I know you want it,  
The thing that makes me,  
What the guys go crazy for.  
They lose their minds,  
The way I wind,  
I think its time…_

They gave her and once-over and gaped. She hated this. _Think of the money! Think of you dream!_

Despite her growing irritation she never let her smiling mask crack.

"Today's special is cheesecake and black coffee with cream! Believe me, it's worth it!" She stuck up her most cute smile and hoped for this to be over soon. The guy nearest was beginning to move closer…

All men, still gaping, nodded their heads and murmured a "yes" and "thanks". Sakura turned around and was about to leave when she felt a hand slide down the back of her exposed thigh. In a second, she was sure she was going to spin around and slap that dirty bull across the face, but with a concrete-strong will, she instead dashed off in a hurry. _You are NOT going to be fired for slapping such an asshole!_

With loud clicks from her stilettos, she rushed into the kitchen and shouted the orders at the cook. He was an old, yet kind man, and probably the only one that haven't tried to grope her yet. He nodded back at her and continued working on the stove. At the far corner, there was a backdoor that led onto the backside of the building. She opened the door and saw to her joy her two friends standing there and breathing the cool air.

Ino, her roommate, had just come and was smoking a cigarette. With her blond hair and blue eyes she was the most attractive girl of the three of them. Many men had so far tried to move in on her, but without luck. She already had a boyfriend. Even though Sakura saw him as a lazy bum, Ino really seemed to love him. The smoking was, by the way, a habit she had from him.

The other girl, Hinata, was the kindest of the three. She needed the money to pay her studies as well. She lived with her boyfriend, an old friend of Sakura, and seemed happier than ever. Before she moved in with her guy, she had been the middle of a family fight. But one day she said stop and fled from it all.

The two girls saw the third and greeted her. The three of them talked and laughed until the cook shouted something about one of the orders was ready to be served. Ino took that one and ran off. Hinata had to go as well. Her turn was over and she would have to hurry to reach her evening classes. They waved goodbye and Sakura went inside again.

_La la-la la la,  
Warm it up.  
Lala-lalala,  
The boys are waiting  
_

The darkness had slowly fallen upon Konoha City.

_  
My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,  
And they're like  
It's better than yours,  
Damn right it's better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
But I have to charge_

The watch at the far end of the bar had clicked 8pm a few minutes ago. Sakura was in the bar at this time, mixing drinks and taking orders. Ino had found some old friends among the guests and was laughing with them merrily. It was on times like this, standing alone in the bar in the dim light, some sad love song playing in the background, watching everybody having a good time together, she missed having a boyfriend. Of course, as any 23 year old woman, she has had a boyfriend and had been kissed. But to her, love was fleeting. She denied herself any love-life that could take away her focus on fulfilling her dream. The dream to become a doctor.

But as she also knew, love suddenly strikes when you least think about it… and so it did…

_Male… high… dressed in black…_

He walked up to the bar, still not lifting his eyes, until he stood directly in front of her.

_Slender but muscular… a bit older than me … long black hair__…_

He lifted his face and a pair of ink-black eyes locked with hers.

…_and drop dead sexy!_

Sakura froze to the spot, unable to utter a word. His eyes were so intense, she was sure he could see right through her. Slowly she was drowning in those two pools of endless black.

_La la-la la la,  
Warm it up,  
La la-la la la,  
The boys are waiting…_

"Haruno!! Stop daydreaming and go back to work!!"

Her boss' high pitched voice, far too close to her ear, caught her off guard. She turned around and was met by his anger twisted face. She apologized with a blush so strong it matched her hair rising to her cheeks. Why now? Why in front of the sexy customer? She was acting like a lovesick puppy, staring at him. For once she was overly happy to hear another customer in the other end of the bar, calling for a refill. She quickly dashed away, not looking back.

_My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,  
And they're like  
It's better than yours,  
Damn right it's better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
But I have to charge_

But of course, Sakura couldn't focus on serving drinks. Only a few minutes after, she was looking at the mysterious newcomer sideways out of her eye. He was sitting up at the bar in the dim light, looking bored. Her boss had tried to apologize for her "rude behaviour" which only resulted in a deep scowl on the customer's forehead. That shut up her boss for sure! She laughed inwards.

After getting rid of her boss, the black haired man seemed restless. He started to unzip the high collared cardigan he was wearing. Without really noticing, Sakura stood backwards on her heels to get a better look at what was hiding underneath.

A dark wine-red silk shirt!

Sakura slapped herself twice inside her mind. _Stop staring_ a voice inside her head said.

Too late. It seemed that the man felt her eyes on him and looked up, catching her curious eyes. And he smiled. No, not just smiled. He SMIRKED! An I-know-you-where-looking smirk. Her face turned red as a lobster and turned around, ready to leave… just to knock into Ino whom instead blew a fuss.

She could _feel_ his eyes on her. She could _feel _his smirk.

She soon realized it was too late to back down out of this game…

_Oh, once you get involved,  
Everyone will look this way-so,  
You must maintain your charm,  
Same time maintain your halo,  
Just get the perfect blend,  
Plus what you have within,  
Then next his eyes are squint,  
Then he's picked up your scent__…_

"…and that was why I bumped into you!" Sakura let out her breath after having told Ino about the mysterious man. They where standing in the kitchen again. And Ino..? Well, she looked like Christmas had come early.

"I swear Sakura, that hottie is gorgeous! If I was you, I would take him before any other girl does!" Ino smiled like a fox would.

Sakura somehow knew this was coming. Ino was a high-ranked matchmaker. Or so she called herself!

"Ino I just met the guy! We haven't even spoken together yet!" Sakura sighed.

"Have you seen how he looked at you? Dear, I can SMELL when a man is attracted! He is! To you!" Ino pointed proudly at her nose and smiled wider, giving a show of her teeth.

"Sure thing, piggy!" Sakura stuck out her tongue at the now pouting Ino. Sakura was heading for the bar again, hearing Ino's reply behind her. "Come on, plate-face! Show me you're a woman! Go get him!"

_Got to remember to get Ino back at that_ _comment_ was the last sentence her brain produced before her eyes met his again. He had been looking for her? Waiting for her? How long had she been gone? Five minutes or so? Gathering up her courage, she walked straight to the stop on the bar, across of where he was seated. Not for a millisecond did his eyes leave her.

"You look… _thirsty_" she said huskily, green eyes sparkling. "Believe me," he whispered, licking his lips, "I am..."

Okay! Did that just slip her tongue!? .. Yes it did… and his reply!? That voice! So smooth yet raw. Thank goodness the counter was here to keep her standing!

"What could I _pleasure_ you with, sir?" The adrenalin was pumping in her blood and her heart in the chest

"Milkshake, please…" He had the bait and was enjoying their little game. He laid his arms on the counter top, close to where her hands were located.

"Chocolate, vanilla or strawberry?" Now it was her turn to lick her lips. Then a slender hand reached up and twirled some of the hair that had released itself from her ponytail, between his thumb and index finger. Normally she would have slapped his hand away, but the way he was looking so intensely at her hair, the feeling of his strong fingers against her cheek… it felt like time had stopped and nothing existed, but the two of them.

"Strawberry…" he whispered, looking into her eyes once again.

_Lala-lalala,  
Warm it up,  
Lala-lalala,  
The boys are waiting,  
_

Sakura was in a daze when she got into the kitchen. She fell against the wall and laid a hand over her heart. It felt like it was going to free itself from her ribcage any second. Mentally shaking herself, she went to the shaker and started it, mixing the strawberries and the ice. After it was done, she slipped two cherries on top of it. Ironically.

She brushed her shirt, fixed her hair and took a deep breath before walking into the bar with the large milkshake in hand. But he was gone. Only the pay for the milkshake laid on the countertop.

_Lala-lalala,  
Warm it up,  
Lala-lalala,  
The boys are waiting_

Sakura cursed loudly. She was sitting behind the building on the stairs, slurping the milkshake. _Why did he leave? Coward! Wasn't I good enough? Pretty enough? Hah! No way!_

Several colourful curses passed her lips the following minutes.

Meanwhile the starts twinkled down to her through the dark night sky. It was early autumn so the air was clear and crisp, even though it was in the middle of a large city.

The sound of metal hitting the ground got her attention. In the light the open backdoor provided, a black cat with yellowish eyes came meowing towards her. Sighing in relief she emptied the remains of her milkshake on the ground. The cat strode to her side and licked the sweet liquid up.

"So you've been abandoned too huh?" She petted the soft fur on its back. It purred in response.

"Not abandoned nor forgotten either. It just can't find home in this dark and cold city."

Sakura's head snapped up and gasped. The tall person whom spoke walked from the shadows into the light.

It was him! The man she had flirted with. The man with the amazing eyes. He stood a short distance away, with that smirk on his face again and leaned against the wall, looking beautiful.

"Wh-wh-where did you go? Why did you go?" She stammered as he walked closer, letting the light wrap itself to him. He bend down to her level.

"I'd rather answer why I came back… blossom." He stroke her hair again. "I didn't get your name…"

"I didn't get yours either" whispered she and lowered her eyes to his lips. So amazingly tempting lips.

"True. But I'll only tell you my name on one condition." He smirked again.

"What is it?" _I'll do everything_… Her eyes started to close as the gap between them shortened.

"This…" His lips closed on hers, gently pressing into her, his hands having sneaked their way to her waist and neck. Her hands went to his neck as she gave in and kissed him back with all the passion she could muster from the bottom of her soul.

When their kiss ended, both breathing hard, he licked his lips and smirked. "My name is Itachi….my little strawberry…"

She smiled in return. "My name is Sakura."

_My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,  
And they're like  
It's better than yours,  
Damn right it's better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
But I have to charge_

* * *


End file.
